Soul Eater and a Ninja
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if instead of there being three people and four weapons on Maka's team during the series, there were FOUR people and four weapons? And what would happen if this extra person had powers? Well for one, things would hopefully go smoother within the group. And Blair wouldn't always be going after Soul. OCxBlair
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introducing: Shadow**

Jack raises a clawed hand, ready to slice open the woman in front of him. _Blood, power, delicious, soul._ The woman lets out a gasp as the clawed hand comes swinging down, only to be re-directed by a flying object. As Jack turns to look in the direction the object came from, the woman uses his distraction to run away to safety.

"That man Soul Eater, Shadow. His soul." Says the female of the trio standing atop the roof of a building. This was Maka.

"Yeah Maka, there's no doubt about it." The first male of the group continues, this was Soul.

"That guy's soul is a kishen egg. It's pure evil." Continues the second male figure, and last of the trio. This was Shadow. **(For his outfit, imagine a ninja-fied Assassins Creed outfit)**

"It's not human anymore" Shadow and Soul say together.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of transforming into a kishen." Maka states. "In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged. Let's collect his damaged soul and end this." She says.

"Just so we're clear Maka. This guy's turning himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way." Says Soul as he stands up from his crouched position. "Course, I look a whole lot cooler in my human form than he does." He continues, before letting his left arm turn into a scythe blade in a flash of white light.

"Amen to that." Shadow says as he too straightens from _his_ crouched position, his right hand going to the hilt of the katana sheathed at his left on his waist, and clicking it out of said sheath. "Becoming the weapon isn't the problem here though. The problem with this guy…" He trails off.

"Is his soul." Soul finishes, letting the rest of his body turn into the handle of the scythe, having a larger part at the top where a single red eye is positioned. Maka takes hold of the handle and begins to spin him around in a circle like you would a bo-staff.

"I know." She says, before finally resting him horizontally across her shoulders. "You, serial killer Jack the Ripper. Your murdering days are over." She tells him, looking up with defiance in her eyes. "Your soul is mine!" She exclaims. Jack responds by running towards the building that the trio is standing on, while Shadow slides his katana free of its sheath completely. "Weapon and Myster, two fighting as one. Let's do this Soul Eater. Shadow, back me up." Maka says. Shadow nods in response as Jack jumps up to the top of the building, swiping at the two humans and one weapon as Shadow parries with his katana and Maka with Soul as Jack flips over them, before finally landing behind them. They swivel around to block another string of attacks from the possible kishen.

Maka then runs forwards, swinging Soul in a multitude of attacks, trying to land a hit as Shadow helps her by trying to re-direct Jack into her swings. Unfortunately for the trio, it doesn't work. Jack backhands Shadow away, and then tries to swing at Maka. He fails as she dodges out of the way, ending up with Jack slicing into a chimney and taking out chunks of the brickwork. At this point, Shadow returns, slicing at him with his katana, and making Jack have to dodge to the side.

Unfortunately for Jack, this is exactly what Shadow wanted, as he slices upwards with a kunai and effectively blinds Jack in his right eye. The would-be kishen roars in pain as Shadow jumps out of the way and swings wildly, trying to hit the cause of his partial blindness. "Now Maka!" Shadow yells out. Maka nods in his direction in response before gripping Soul and running towards Jack. She uses Soul and slices through him like a hot knife through butter. The beast roars out in pain, before turning completely black. The blackness then swirls around, before imploding in on itself and revealing a red soul underneath.

Said soul floats to the roof before Shadow, Maka, and a now-human Soul walk over to it. Soul bends down, picks it up, licks his lips, and then eats said soul. Loudly chewing it before gulping it down and letting out a breath where an anime breath of smoke comes out of his mouth. "Maka, Shadow, thank you for a good meal." Says Soul as he puts his hands together as if he were praying.

"No problem man. By the way, I'm pretty sure you guys are there now." Shadow replies with a smirk, removing his hood and showing the world his Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and pure white hair.

"Took us long enough. That was number ninety-nine. Now we have all the kishen souls we need." Maka says as she places her hands on her hips.

"Only one thing left. Now I've got to eat the soul of a witch. Then I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons. You're looking at the next Death Scythe. I know, as if I wasn't cool enough already." Soul gloats, his ego _obviously_ dominant at the moment, as he and Shadow jump down to ground level, Maka opting to take the more sensible route and walk down the fire escape.

"Well anyways, we better report to Lord Death." Maka says when she finally joins up with the two boys on the ground. They stand in front of a window that shows the inside of the shop that they were fighting Jack on, and Maka breaths onto it, making the window fog up. "Just write in the Death Room's number." She says, holding a finger up to the fogged glass. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Maka chants the rhyme as she writes the numbers onto the fogged glass. Said glass ripples for a few seconds afterwards, as if it were water, before it glows white. "Hello? Lord Death are you there?" Maka asks when no one talks to them through the glowing glass. "Myster Maka reporting." She tries again, Lord Death appearing on the newly made "screen" after she says this, his white mask contrasting with his black body.

"Yeah, hello Myster Maka. How are you doing? How did it go?" He asks in his usual cheery voice. Making Shadow grin and lightly chuckle. Lord Death's cheery tone always making him feel full of life and happy. Although with _powers_ like his, it wasn't very surprising.

"I've just collected the ninety-ninth kishen soul. Now we just have one soul left and we'll be done." She tells him.

"Well done Maka. You're proving to be just as excellent a Myster as your mother was. And thank you for helping Maka and Soul with this assignment John." Death says, Maka laughs as she rubs the back of her neck at the praise, while Shadow, now known as John, bows.

"It was no trouble Lord Death." John tells him as he straightens up again. Suddenly, another voice comes through the screen as someone besides Lord Death appears on it.

"Hey! Soul Eater!" Cartoon exclamation marks appear above the trio's heads before Maka gets an annoyed look, as well as a tick mark on her head, Soul looks at the screen indifferently, and Shadow rolls his eyes as the newest figure shows up. "If you even think about laying a hand on my Maka, if you even touch her, as a Death Scythe, no… As her father, I will freaking kill you. You got that octopus head?" The man, now known as Maka's father, tells Soul. Said boy, as well as Shadow, roll their eyes at the man's words.

"Yes sir mister Death Scythe sir." Soul responds, sarcasm _oozing_ from his voice. Maka's father then turns to Shadow. "And _you-_" He's cut off as Shadow raises both his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I know not to upset the father of _any_ girl. Bad things happen to the guys who do. Whether they're as skilled as me or not. A father's wrath for his daughter, or a mother's wrath for her son, will never end well for the person that said wrath is aimed at." He tells Maka's father. He nods his head at Shadow, and then turns to look at his daughter with a kinder look on his face.

"Maka, your father loves you." He tells her with a slight smile. She just turns away with an annoyed face and huff.

"Don't waste your breath. There's no way I'd _ever_ consider you my father." Maka tells him through gritted teeth.

"Gah!" Maka's father exclaims, turning stark white as lightning bolts rain down behind him and the sound of a church bell tolls.

"Enough of that." Lord Death says as the small group can see Maka's dad sitting off near the exit to the Death Room with a dark and depressing aura covering him. "Let's set the family feud aside for the moment." Lord Death placates with them, before he then goes on to explain how a weapon can become one of his Death Scythes. Also warning them to be careful when facing a witch, as Maka's father's sobs can be heard in the background. Causing Shadow to sweatdrop.

_Is that… A Maka doll in his hands? _Shadow asks himself as Lord Death also tells them to be careful because if they fail, then all the other kishen souls that they'd collected beforehand would be confiscated.

"Understood Lord Death." Maka tells him.

"Yeah, we'll make a clean job of it. No worries." Soul tells him.

"In that case, I'll see you three later." Lord Death says.

The last sound to go through the connection before it's cut is Maka's father's last, "Makaaa!" sob. Causing the three teens, and Lord Death, to sweatdrop.

* * *

The trio stands outside a house that's shaped like a Jack-o-lantern with smoke coming out of the "stem". Shadow had thrown his hood up again to conceal his face. The sound of care-free singing can be heard coming from inside. "This must be the house where the witch Blair lives." Maka tells the two boys.

"Yeah. Pumpkin house? That's cool." Soul compliments as Shadow nods his head in agreement.

"If you guys want, I could scout out the house for a way to sneak in." Shadow offers.

"Yeah, but sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge in there and storm the place?" Soul asks.

"We can't." Maka tells him. "She's different from the others we've faced so far and-" Whatever Maka was about to say afterwards is lost as Soul rushes forwards.

"Let's go!" he cries out, grabbing onto Shadow's sleeve and pulling him along with him. "Banzai!" Soul exclaims as they crash through the window.

"Ahhh!" Shadow yells out as he's brought along for the ride.

"Naked lady!" Shadow hears Soul cry out in alarm as he's tossed to the far side of the room, his hood falling down in the process. Soul's cry is followed by a splash. Shadow groans as he pushes himself up to his feet and turns to look in the direction that the splash sound came from. As soon as he does, he immediately turns and looks away with a blush because of the purple haired witch that was taking a bath at the time. Soul happening to land in the bathtub the witch was using.

"Hey, is something the matter? Is everything okay down there in the bubbles little boy?" She asks Soul. Seeing as Soul and Maka are fifteen, while this girl looks to be sixteen, the same age as Shadow, It's easy seeing why she would call Soul a "little boy". That, and from the looks of things she was also taller than Soul, although slightly shorter than Shadow. If only a little. Shadow immediately rushes over and pulls Soul out of the bath before he can see and pass out like he normally does in these kinds of situations. Then he pulls his headband down for good measure. Unfortunately, all of this proves to be for naught.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Maka yells out as she comes charging in through the window and flying-kicks Soul across the room to where Shadow had landed when _he_ was pulled into the room with Soul. Maka then lands next to him. "Sorry to interrupt, but we'll be taking your soul now." Maka tells the witch as Soul shakes his head and walks over to join them.

"I hope those two cute boys will be alright." The purplette says as she leans over the tub, the only thing that keeps her from chest being _completely_ revealed being the bubbles that cling to her body.

Shadow blushes at this, looks down at the ground, and mutters to himself, "Damn. If she wasn't a witch and she proved to be nice to actually _talk_ to…" While Soul raises his headband, before recoiling with blood spurting out of his nose.

"Could you turn into scythe already?" Maka asks Soul in annoyance.

"Working on it Maka." He groans out, before finally getting over the scene in front of him. "Alright witch lady, naked or not I'm still gonna eat your soul now." He tells her. She blinks at his sentence.

"Witch lady?" She mutters, but this goes unnoticed by the trio as Soul changes into a scythe. "Oh wow! He really changed into a scythe!" The witch, Blair, exclaims.

"Oh he will be much more. Soul will be a Death Scythe, and I'll be a Myster who created one stronger than my dad." She says. Blair jumps out of the bath and changes into her witch clothes in a flash in mid-air.

"I like it. Why don't you be a good little girl and give him to me? Along with that other cute looking boy with you?" She asks. Maka's response is to get into a fighting stance while Shadow gets a grip on his katana, blushing the whole time.

"You know If you weren't a witch, and you proved to be nice to talk to, then I just might've considered that offer." He tells her. At that, she narrows her eyes and holds out her hand, palm facing them.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" She chants as a miniature, glowing Jack-o-lantern is launched at them. Maka and Shadows eyes widen, while Soul widens his only visible eye. Then the beam blows a hole into the side of Blair's house, launching the trio out and into the open air.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Damn that witch. How am I supposed to be cool if she's all naked and stuff?" Soul asks in annoyance as they walk back towards Blair's house to try and get her soul again.

"What do you expect Soul? We're men. It's only natural that we'd be thrown off our game around women. Although, if she wasn't a witch, like I said last night I'd probably take her up on her offer. Although, just so long as she's not a girl who only flirts and is actually nice to talk to." Shadow says with a sigh, his hood down since the witch already saw his face the previous night.

"Like Shadow said, you couldn't resist her. That is why we failed." Maka tells the two males. Soul scoffs at this.

"Maka, you're just jealous of her boobs." He tells her. At this, Maka gets a tick mark on her forehead. Shadow stiffens and pulls the two behind a tree before they can start arguing, poking his head out from behind it to see the path.

"Look. There she is." He tells them, pointing to Blair walking down the path towards them.

"Well then what do we do now?" Soul asks him, not knowing that Blair had seen part of his white hair sticking out from behind the tree.

"I'm thinking about it." Shadow replies, before the two of them are suddenly pulled into a hug. Their faces pressed into Blair's chest.

"Oh, my cute boys!" She exclaims, causing the two of them to faint, Soul with his nose gushing out blood.

* * *

**The Next… Next Day:**

"Listen up you two. This time I wrote down a decent plan on a piece of paper as to how we can defeat Blaire." Maka tells the two.

"And that helps us how?" Soul asks her. "We're not really going grocery shopping here. How's a piece of paper supposed to help us defeat a witch?" He asks. Maka gets a tick mark on her head at this.

"Fine! Then _you_ tell us what we need to do to defeat Blaire!" Maka exclaims as Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Who knows? I vote for brute force though." Soul replies. At this, Maka goes on a rant about how that's his answer to everything and that they need to work together to get through this. Unbeknownst to the trio, a certain witch was crouched behind them listening to the whole thing.

"Pumpkin… Pum-Pumkin…" Maka stops her ranting and the three teens turn to look nervously over their shoulders to see Blair crouched behind them. "Halloween Cannon!"

**-Boom!-**

* * *

**The Next, Next, Next Day: Third Round! Fight!**

Large pumpkin bombs are blasted towards the trio, with Soul in his scythe form, in the city. They dodge out of the way of the projectiles and land a few feet away. A laugh is heard from above as Blair floats down on a giant jack-o-lantern. "You should just give up. You can't beat me girl." Blair tells Maka, before getting a mischievous smirk on her face as she turns to Shadow. "But you can." She says in a seductive voice. What she's implying makes Shadow promptly turn into a tomato.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Soul yells at Maka.

"Shut up! Or are you just gonna beat her by getting another nosebleed?" Maka asks Soul in annoyance. "I swear, men are completely useless sometimes. You only ran into Blaire's house to begin with because you knew she was taking a bath didn't you. That's why you grabbed Shadow and not me." Maka accuses.

"Now you're just making false accusations. "Soul tells her. "And would you mind telling me just _how_ women always come up with these wild accusations in the first place?!" Soul yells out incredulously as the handle of the scythe bends at odd angles to show just _how_ annoyed he is at the moment.

"Call it women's intuition." Maka huffs out. Soul sighs in exasperation.

"I won't ever understand women." He grumbles out.

"Add your name to the list along with every other male on the planet Soul." Shadow sighs.

"Hey there cute boys, is that mean old teammate of yours giving you two a hard time?" Blair asks the two as she floats slightly lower in the air, but still far above the trio. "Why don't you just forget about her and come be mine? I would never ever yell at you no matter what you did to me." She tells them, before smirking and getting a glint in her eyes. "Except in the bedroom." Shadow once again blushes at the clear implications.

"Hold on witch." Maka says. "I'm Soul's partner, not you. Okay? Our conversations don't concern you." She continues.

"Hm. Is that so?" Blair asks her. "Well, we'll just have to see about that girl." She continues, before flying higher up into the air and launching more pumpkin bombs at the trio. They dodge to the side and Blair responds by elongating her sleeves to whip them. Shadow easily dodges to the side, as Maka jumps upwards and slices Blair's pumpkin in half, bur misses the witch herself.

"What the?" Maka breathes out in surprise, before Blair lands in front of her.

"Snapping Pumpkin!" She shouts out, launching another pumpkin. Maka is blown down the street by the consecutive explosions that go off and before she can recover, Blair uses her hat as a hand to throw Maka even further away. At this time, Shadow helps her to dodge a few more pumpkins that are thrown by Blair by grabbing her wrist and jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

"What should we do now? None of my attacks are working." Maka tells them. When she doesn't get an answer, she looks at the two. "Soul? Shadow?" She asks. The two males in question glance at each other as they remember Blair's words from earlier. And then they share a smirk. But that disappears as they're forced to dodge another barrage of pumpkin bombs. Unfortunately, Maka's hit to the side and starts to slide down the roof. Shadow stands by and watches as Soul stops her, and then nods when Soul drops her into a garbage crate on the street below her. He continues to watch as Soul "breaks" his partnership with Maka, and then drops down to stand next to her. "Shadow?" She asks after Soul tells her that Blair didn't have to use magic to get him to join her.

"Sorry Maka, but right now I don't care if she's a witch or not." He tells her as he walks over next to Blair. "I just hope that you're not all flirtatious and that you can actually have a nice conversation." He tells her with slight annoyance. She waves her hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm really nice to talk to as well." She replies in a happy tone. Then her eyes glint and she gives him another one of her mischievous smirks. "Of course, there won't be much talking anyways." She says with a purr. Shadow nods with a smirk of his own this time, before turning to look at Maka again. Said girl then goes on a rant with clenched fists about how all men are horrible and how she wishes they would all die.

"Hey Soul, you said women make wild assumptions without reasons right?" She asks him rhetorically. "Well then what reasons do men have for cheating?! Or maybe you could answer that Shadow!" She yells out. The two males smirk widely.

"How should we know what men think when they're cheating Maka?" Asks Shadow while lifting his arms and shrugging. The palms of his hands facing the sky as Soul changes his arm so that it's a scythe blade, which wraps around Blair ominously.

"Yeah, after all, cool men don't cheat on their teammates or friends." Soul tells her for the two of them as Blair takes in her situation. "Maka!" Soul yells out as Maka wipes the tears away and rushes towards his outstretched hand. Blair looks at Shadow with a slight pout.

"Sorry. But like I said before. If you weren't a witch, I probably would have considered it." He tells her apologetically, as Soul completes his transformation and Maka slices Blair in two. The blackness that she becomes explodes outwards, showing the witch soul beneath. "Looks like you've got them all." Shadow tells them with a smirk. Maka nods in response.

"Yeah. Thank you Soul, Shadow." She says. The two of them nod in acknowledgment.

"The end shape and form don't matter. It's only the soul that matters right? Nothing else." Soul tells her. Maka and Shadow nod in agreement.

"Once you eat that…" Maka trails off.

"That's right. I'll become a Death Scythe." Soul finishes, and then proceeds to eat said soul. The wind begins to whip around him as lightning strikes in the background. "The power!" Soul cries out. "I can feel the incredible power!" He continues as scythe blades start to appear and jut out all over his body. Then they all go away and it stops. "Or not."

"Huh?" Maka and Shadow ask as everything turns into a 2D drawing-like setting. The trio can't understand it. Until a cat with Blaire's hat on her head walks into the picture in front of them before meow-ing and scratching behind its ear.

"No way. Don't tell me you're really…" Maka trails off in surprise as the cat turns to look at them almost mockingly.

"I never said that I was a witch did I? You just made that assumption all on your own." The cat tells them as, in an explosion of pink smoke, she changes back into her human form. But her hat is off showing the trio her purple cat ears with white tips. "I'm just a cat with a _ridiculous_ amount of magic power. The shape and form don't matter. Right Soul?" Blair asks him, using his own words to tease him.

"So you're telling me I ate ninety-nine possible kishen souls and one cat soul? That just can't be right!" Soul exclaims in surprise and annoyance. Then Maka and Soul remember Lord Death's words.

"Wait. So if you didn't get a witch soul… Then that means…" Shadow trails off as he realizes just _what_ it means.

"We failed!" Exclaims Maka as she grips her hair. Soul then grabs his bike that just _happened_ to be in a nearby alleyway and starts it up.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He yells out as he and Maka start to drive away. Shadow just sighs and shakes his head, knowing that they're driving back to the DWMA to report back to Lord Death, even though he was most likely watching the entire confrontation through his mirror in the Death Room.

"*Sigh* Oh well." Shadow sighs, getting ready to walk back to his home. Then he notices that Blair is standing in front of him. Staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Umm… Hi?" He asks. Blair smirks in response.

"So…" She begins as she walks up to him. "What was that about you accepting my offer if I wasn't a witch?" She whispers as she puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in so that her breath tickles his ear. Shadow swallows the sudden lump that forms in his throat as he tries to control his sudden raging hormones.

_Oh god. This is going to be a _long_ night._ Shadow thinks as Blair stares at him with mischievous eyes and a smirk to match. The main problem here being that because of _Soul_, Blair's place had been blown up. So now, she needed a place to stay. Unfortunately for Shadow, Maka had just left. So Blair couldn't ask her. So that only left... Him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That's The Kind of Man He Was**

**Review to Reviews:**

**ForteOfTheBallad98:**

Thanks! I'll try my best to make sure that Shadow isn't OP, and if he is, then I'll try to make the enemies a little tougher so that he doesn't completely demolish them. And as shown with Blair and Shadow near the beginning of this chapter… Well, I'll leave you to read it.

**Keller75863548274483:**

You know, that's a great idea. The only problem is that by the time that you wrote down that suggestion, I already had most of this chapter done, and didn't want to go back almost halfway just to fit it in. But, I made a slight reference that I hope will at least satisfy you regarding Natsu and Gray, and Blackstar and Soul respectively.

**That's all for the reviews, and I hope to continue this as well. So, if you have questions, suggestions, or the like. Write it down in the comment section and I'll try to respond to it at the beginning of my chapters. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with the Mysters and Weapons of this story.**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

The church is silent at this time of night, not a soul disturbs the silence… Until a large man is sent crashing through the stained glass window with Maka and Soul, in scythe form, crouched on top of his stomach. They push off him, landing on the pew while at the same time pushing the man into the aisle of the church with extra force. "Evil priest Rasputin, your soul is mine!" Soul exclaims as the man pushes himself to his feet.

"You can try, but not even _bullets_ can harm me." The evil priest states with a smug smile, before his wrists and ankles are tied by ropes connected to kunai that are embedded into the ground, causing the evil priest to lose his smile.

"Who said anything about using bullets?" A familiar voice asks in the dark. Rasputin turns and looks over his shoulder to see Shadow standing behind him, his arm stretched out and his hand open, signifying that _he_ was the one who threw the kunai. Before Rasputin can form a response, he's cut in half by Maka swinging Soul.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to waste time or ammunition anyways." Soul says as he takes the red soul left behind in his hand. "Now like I said, your soul is gonna be my dinner." He continues, eating said soul with loud chewing sounds before gulping it down. As Soul changes back into his human form, Shadow sighs.

"Well, looks like we can call it a night." He says as he lowers his hood with a smile, before it turns into a frown and he sags. "I can only hope that Blair is asleep by now, but… I kind of doubt it." He tells the duo in front of him. When he says this, Soul looks at him like he's crazy. Most other men in Soul's position would agree with the weapon.

"What are you talking about man? I mean, if she was living with me…" Soul trails off with a wide smirk on his face, and a far away look in his eyes. Maka sees this, and gets a tick mark on her head.

"Maka… Chop!" She cries out as she pulls a book out of _nowhere_ and promptly smashes Soul over the head with it. "Stop being such a pervert Soul." She grumbles.

"That aside…" Shadow begins as he sees blood spurt comically out of the indent in Soul's head. "So far life's been good with her living at my place. But I swear, she wants to move this relationship _way_ too fast. I mean, I've told her that I'm fine with going on dates, which we've done, and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Heck, I'm pretty sure that we'll actually be _kissing_ soon. But I don't even want to _think_ about what she'll do when we get to _French_ kissing." Shadow says as his arms drop to his side and he stares at the ground with a dark, depressing aura hanging over his head.

"I still don't see why that's something to complain about." Soul grumbles from the ground, only to receive a kick to the stomach courtesy of Maka in response.

"Well," She begins as Soul starts to hack and cough from the kick. "At least there's _one_ gentleman in this group." She says with a slight smile. Shadow nods, before turning around and making his way to the large entrance doors of the church.

"If I don't show up tomorrow, expect that Blair handcuffed me to the bed or something. _I wouldn't be _that_ surprised if she did._" He mutters the last part as he waves at the duo over his shoulder, enticing a sigh from the blond haired Myster in response. Then, the church bell starts ringing. But it's not the normal type of ringing. It sounds more like an… alarm.

* * *

Shadow wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock going off to signify that it's time to wake up. Breaking him out of the dream as he reaches out to shut it off. He slams the bedside table that the alarm is positioned on a few times, trying to find the source of the infernal noise, before he does so and successfully shuts off the blaring noise. Shadow's room wasn't that much. He had a queen size bed that was positioned in the far left corner of his room when you entered the doorway. On the left side of the bed, opposite the wall, there was a small bedside table that held his alarm clock, a lamp for late night reading, and it had a drawer to hold all his writing and drawing materials.

Across the room from his bed was a desk with another lamp, shelving, and a cushioned chair in front of it for him to sit in. The ceiling was a crisp white color, and it had a lazily spinning fan that doubled as a light source. The carpet was a rich black color, while the walls, much like the ceiling, were crisp white. Next to the desk was a polished wood dresser that held all of Shadow's regular clothes. There was a singular window that was on the far wall from the door. And said window almost always had the shades closed.

Shadow yawns and stretches his arms out to the side as he continues to lie in his bed. _Well, guess Blair didn't handcuff 'em to the bed._ He thinks to himself, before he feels an extra weight on top of him. He freezes up when he realizes this, and slowly opens his right eye. Only for them both to fly open when he sees Blair lying on top of him with a smirk on her face. "Morning John. It's time to get up sleepyhead." She tells him, the smirk ever present. After getting together, John had managed to talk Blair into getting clothes that didn't make her look like a witch. In their place, Blair now had a dark purple bikini top, with a black jacket over it. She also had shorts, and stockings covering her legs.

"B-B-Blair!" Shadow, also known as John, stutters in surprise with wide eyes.

"But… There's no hurt. Right?" She asks as she presses her breasts into his chest more, golden eyes slanted slightly at the clear implications of what that sentence meant. John tries his best to keep his male hormones under control, which is always hard to do around his new girlfriend, especially with her new dress attire, before he gently pushes her away by her shoulders.

"C-come on Blair. I've told you before that I don't want to rush things." He tells her as he swings his legs out from under the covers and over the bedside, staying seated at the edge. Currently, he's wearing a plain white T-shirt, and black gym shorts. Blair pouts, before she decides to try and goad him more by breast-squeezing his left arm.

"Aw, come on." She tries again, before leaning in so her mouth is next to his ear. A trick she learned would make his will waver even more than it already did. "We both know you want to." She whispers in a seductive tone. John steels his nerves before turning, cupping her chin, and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"*sigh* I've already told you that I'm not ready for that Blair." He tells her. "And besides, we've only been together a couple weeks. I don't think that's enough time together before we do something like _that_. But… Give it a few more weeks, and maybe." He tells her with a slight smile. She pouts at this, but nods her head in acceptance.

"Alright, fine." She concedes with an upset voice. "But…" She trials off before leaning in towards him again. "Don't you think that after a couple weeks of being together, you could at least _kiss_ me?" She asks, her breath tickling his ear once again. When she pulls back, he's almost certain that his face is a bright red. And the glint in Blair's eyes definitely doesn't help. But what finally makes him snap is when Blair licks her lips seductively. Once that happens, he leans forwards, and seems to change his personality _completely_. Gone is the awkward teen with no romantic practice. In his place is someone who is completely confident, and not worried to take the risk. Just like how he is on his assignments with Maka and Soul.

"Well, I _suppose_ that since you've waited this long…" He trails off with a small smirk on his face. "You _do_ deserve a… _reward_." He tells her, bringing his lips to hers and closing his eyes. When this happens, she seems surprised that he actually went through with kissing her, before she breaks out of her stupor a few moments later, closes her eyes, and kisses him back. After a few seconds they break the kiss, and stare each other in the eyes. After a few _more_ seconds, Blair moves so that she's straddling John's lap. Both continue to stare at each other, before they lean in for another kiss. Only this one lasts considerably longer than the first, and has more feeling in it. As it continues, Blair lightly pushes on John's shoulders with her hands so that he falls onto the bed as she lies on top of him. After another minute of kissing, she pulls back from the kiss and sits up. Looking down at him with a triumphant grin as they both pant from lack of breath.

"Now, was that really so hard?" She asks him in a teasing voice. He just shakes his head in response.

"No. And I don't know why the _hell_ I waited so long to do that." He tells her. She grins down at him, before leaning down to stare him in the eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"Well then, what are you waiting for now?" She purrs. John just grins up at her.

"Absolutely nothing." He responds, putting his right hand behind her head and pulling her down into another kiss. After a few seconds, John is surprised to feel something rubbing against his lips. His eyes snap open when he realizes it's her tongue to find her eyes glinting in mischief. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he opens his lips and allows her to enter. He's pleasantly surprised to find that her tongue seemed to change into the human kind, and not keep its sandpaper like texture. But he's quickly distracted by that observation as she deepens the kiss and he begins to use his own tongue. When he does this, Blair moans into his mouth with pleasure, and he has to keep a hold on what little willpower he has left not to let hismale hormones take over, and go further than just kissing.

He's finally forced to break out of the kiss due to a need for air. When he does so, a thin line of saliva trails between their tongues, before it breaks apart. As he looks up at Blair, he's forced to push her away and sit up before sighing. "Alright Blair, I gotta get ready to go to the Academy." He tells her. She pouts.

"Aw, but you're not even a student. Why do you have to go?" Blair asks. The reason for her being upset blatantly obvious after what they'd just done. John just sighs again.

"Because if I'm going to work with weapons and Mysters, then I'll have to understand the things that they do." He tells her. Blair pouts, but nods in acceptance.

Alright…" She says, getting up and changing in a flash of light. As the light dies down, Blair is shown wearing a long white apron, and black panties. "But when you get back…" She starts, before leaning in for another kiss. "We're going to have some _alone time_ you and I." She tells him with a wink after she breaks it, before sauntering out of the room with an obvious sway to her hips, and going off down the hall towards the kitchen to make the two of them some breakfast. Leaving a stunned John sitting on the bed with his imagination as to what she meant by "alone time".

_Guess I didn't have anything to fear about French kissing… Although, later… I just might._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

"So Maka, Shadow." Soul begins, the two other teens in question sitting on either side of him in their classroom at the DWMA.

"Quiet Soul." Shadow tells him, dressed in a plain white T-shirt, a different one than the morning, blue jeans, and black shoes with white outlines.

"Can't you see we're reading?" Maka asks her weapon partner. Referring to the books that she and Shadow currently had out in front of them.

"I don't see what you two are so worked up about. I mean, they're only stupid books." Soul says. Not realizing that he had just signed a death wish. The two readers sitting on either side of him get tick marks on their foreheads, before marking their page, and closing their respective books.

"Makaaa…" Maka begins quietly.

"Shadoooow…" Shadow does the same, just before…

"CHOP!" They both exclaim at the same time, Maka slamming her book into the top of Soul's head, making his jaw bounce on the desk in front of him, before Shadow hits the back of his head, sending him face-first right back into the same desk. Skull shaped smoke coming out of both the indents in his head.

"Was there something…" Shadow begins, his book open once again.

"You wanted to say?" Maka finishes the question, her book also opened.

"Yeah. It's about this rumor that's been going around." Soul begins, his face still smashed into the desk. "You know that one teacher we used to have? The one who died? The one they found with the statue of liberty stuck in his brain." He continues.

"Oh, you mean Sid." Shadow answers. Before Sid had died, Shadow had really liked that teacher. He was a great teacher, and well respected too.

"Oh yeah. The "Statue to the forehead" incident." Maka continues. "What about it?" She asks.

"You haven't heard? They say there's this weird dude that's been going after people from the academy lately. I guess some kid in the next class over got pretty messed up. The point is, everyone who sees this dude, they all say the same thing." He tells them. While he was talking, the two listeners had continued to read their books, but when he gives them this piece of information, they finally look up and turn towards him. "_They all say that he was a zombie with a hole in the middle of his forehead!_" Soul exclaims as everything shakes and he grows larger with a tint of blue as lighting clashes in the background. This gains him a shriek from Maka, and a tick mark from Shadow.

-Thunk!- Soul's head slams into the desk once again as a kunai is seen sticking out of the back of his head after being re-directed around the classroom. "Did you really have to do that?" Soul groans out while his face is laying on the desk.

"So your theory is that the zombie that's going around is Sid? Please, it's probably some story that someone made up to scare everyone for their own amusement." Maka replies, while on the other side of Soul, Shadow seems to actually ponder the idea. Then the door is opened and everyone in the class turns to see who it is.

"Alright kids quiet down. Class is about to start." When Shadow notices who their teacher for the day is going to be, he just rolls his eyes and stops paying attention to his surroundings, going back to reading his book. That is, until Maka's father claps his hands and announces that class is going to start. As Shadow closes his book and puts it back into his bag, Soul puts a foot on the desk and stands up with one of his fists raised at Death Scythe.

"Hey old man, what did you just right down there?!" He exclaims in anger. When Soul yells this out, Shadow notices the attendance clipboard underneath Death Scythe's arm, and rolls his eyes.

_No doubt Soul insulted Death Scythe in some way, and he got back at him by writing down that he was either absent or tardy._ He thinks to himself. Then Death Scythe speaks up again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Maka, Shadow, Soul." He begins getting the trios attention.

"What is it now?" Soul asks in annoyance.

"Lord Death wants to see you three in the Death Room. So you're excused from class. Now, get going you three." He tells them, gesturing to the open door with the attendance clipboard. "Shoo, shoo." He 'shoo's' them

"He wants to see us?" Maka and Soul ask in surprise while Shadow just nods, before jumping up and front flipping down to the ground. This gains multiple "whoa's" from the crowd, as well as a few sighs and swoons from the females. Shadow just mentally shakes his head, wondering how they'll react once they realize that he already has a girlfriend.

"Professor Death Scythe." Shadow begins as Maka and Soul leave the room, himself stopping in the doorway and gaining Death Scythe's attention. "Because we are excused, you'll have to put that down on the roll. I'm afraid that your revenge on Soul will have to be postponed." He continues, before walking out and closing the door behind him. The professor's annoyed grumbling being heard as he walks down the hallway towards the awaiting Maka and Soul.

* * *

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us?" Maka asks.

"Who knows?" Soul replies. As the trio continues to walk under the guillotines the lead towards the Death Room, Shadow stops under one in particular when he hears someone's breath hitch.

**Up above:**

_Shit! Shadow's with them!_ Blackstar thinks to himself fearfully as he sees the trio pass under the guillotine that he was crouched on. Then he sees Shadow stop as the other two continue to walk. "Eep!" Blackstar gives off a small sound of surprise and fear, before he falls to the ground with a kunai sticking out of the back of his head after being re-directed there.

**Back on the ground:**

Maka and Soul stop walking and turn around when they hear the sound of something falling to the ground behind them to see Blackstar in a lump on the ground with a kunai sticking out of the back of his head, blood spurting out of it comically as the rest of his body twitches. Shadow just stands above the body with a blank look on his face as in a burst of golden light, the weapon that Blackstar had changes into his partner Tsubaki, who sighs. "Oh Blackstar." She sighs, before turning around to face the others. "Hi there Shadow." She greets him.

"Sensei." Shadow responds as he bows with his fist in his opposite palm.

"Sensei?!" Maka and Soul exclaim in surprise. Tsubaki just smiles and gives a sheepish smile in response to Shadow's formality.

"Oh Shadow, I've already told you that you can just call me Tsubaki." Shadow nods in response, before draping Blackstar's limp body over his shoulder. The boy giving of a groan in response.

"What are you guys doing here? Were you called in to see Lord Death too?" Soul asks.

"Yes. But we're not entirely sure why." Tsubaki answers as the five of them walk up to the mirror in the middle of the Death Room.

"Here, I'll call him." Maka says, before chanting the same rhyme that she did when checking in with Lord Death after Jack the Ripper, and "writing" the numbers onto the mirror. "Lord Death? Are you there?" Maka asks as the mirror shines a bright white before changing to show Lord Death standing in a blue room with a spotlight shining on him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi, hello, what's up? Thanks for coming." He thanks the group in front of him.

"Scythe Myster Maka reporting." Maka announces.

"Yeah, and Dark arm Myster Blackstar too." The teen in question states after getting off Shadow's shoulder.

"And Tsubaki, I'm his partner." Tsubaki inserts.

"Well? What did you want with us?" Soul asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Shadow reporting as well Lord Death." Shadow says.

"Right. I have a little assignment for you guys to take on. Um… John. You can just go ahead and wait by the door. You'll be helping them, but you don't really need to hear all of this. These four here can fill you in on the details afterwards." Lord Death tells him. Shadow raises an eyebrow at this in confusion, but nods all the same, and starts walking towards the exit.

"Assignment?" He hears the others ask as he walks away.

"Some, "Extra Lessons"." Lord Death replies in a quiet voice.

_Ah, so _that's_ why I only need to be briefed on the assignment instead of be told the entire thing. Because I'm technically not a student here._ Shadow thinks to himself with a slight smirk as he continues to walk towards the exit of the Death Room, hearing Maka and Soul complaining in the background before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Location: Hook Cemetery**

Currently, the group of five is in a cemetery filled with hooks strung to dead trees. It's quiet, and the only sound that can be heard is the distant ringing of a church bell…

"Come on out! Nap time's over zombie!" Until Soul starts yelling that is.

"Hey Tsubaki, Shadow, this is Sid's grave isn't it?" Blackstar asks, looking at the grave in question with his weapon partner, and fellow classmate. "You sure this is where we want to start looking? Don't zombies get up and move around a lot?" He asks.

"Might as well check this place first so that we can be sure he isn't here." Tsubaki tells him.

"I'm not gonna let myself get expelled over some walking dead-!" Soul continues to yell as he tirades around the cemetery.

"It looks like an ordinary tombstone to me." Blackstar continues.

"-I never even listened to your lessons, so there! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Soul goes on to crazily laugh. And Tsubaki and Shadow turn over their shoulders to look at him.

"Soul looks a bit… disturbed." She comments.

"When is he _not_?" Shadow asks. _Man, I am _so_ happy right now that I called Blair before we left. The last thing I need is for her to go searching for me thinking that I'm cheating on her or something._ He thinks to himself, thinking about how he used a window to call home and tell Blair about their mission. Needless to say that Blair was upset, but understood. _Although, with the deal I made with her… The "Alone time" she was talking about earlier is still gonna happen, just later._ He thinks, a blush making its way up to his cheeks.

"What's up with Maka? She seems kind of down." Blackstar says, making the other two turn to look at the Scythe Myster lying against one of the dead trees littering the graveyard. Shadow and Tsubaki just turn to face the Dark Arms Myster with deadpan faces.

"I think I would be as well if I were in her shoes at the moment." Shadow tells him, the blush going away as he gets back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't you at least a _little_ worried about all this Blackstar?" Tsubaki asks. The only response that she gets is a cartoon question mark that appears over Blackstar's head.

"Where the hell are you hiding?!" Soul yells out, before Blackstar joins in on his little tirade around the graveyard.

"Okay, I think you can stop now." Tsubaki says with wide eyes.

"Good luck with that Tsubaki. Those two are like the complete opposite of Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail. Always friends, hardly ever rivals. Although, Blackstar does seem a lot like Natsu, what with how he jumps into things without really thinking about it." Shadow says while looking up at the sky and pinching the bridge of his nose. Until him and Maka suddenly stiffen up at the sudden soul wave that resonates through the air that is. A second later, a blue-tinted hand breaks through the ground, and grabs onto Maka's ankle. The girl is then lifted even higher as the rest of the body attached to the hand breaks through the ground. The culprit is none other than Sid.

"Maka!" Soul shouts as he sees his partner held by the zombie teacher.

"Are you scared girl?" Sid asks, brandishing a stick that's been filed down to act as a dagger. Maka just glares at him in response. "I think you are." Sid continues as he brings the dagger forwards. But before he can get it to Maka, Soul comes spinning towards them in scythe form, and causes Sid to jump back while releasing Maka in the process.

"That's what Sid's become?" Maka asks.

"Guess so." Soul responds.

"Maka. Soul. Blackstar. Tsubaki. Shadow… Good morning. Good afternoon. Goodnight… How have you been and all that?" Sid asks as he rips his tombstone from the ground and holds it like a battering ram. "I've always tried to remember my manners. That's the kind of man I was." He tells them.

"Tsubaki, let's get ready to end this guy." Blackstar says.

"Right." Tsubaki responds, changing into one of her weapon forms, while shadow unsheathes his katana slightly.

"Tell me Sid. Why are you doing this?" Maka asks as she grabs a hold of Soul and spins him around.

"Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding. Being a zombie's amazing. There are so many more things I can get away with now." Sid responds as the two Mysters and Ninja get ready for anything that the zombie might try. "Class is in session. I always was a man to start class right on the bell. Punctuality is important." Sid tells them.

"This'll be fun. I get to teach you a lesson now teacher." Blackstar comments, getting into position to defend or attack. "And since it's coming from me, you know it'll be a big one." He continues. As he does so, Shadow slides his katana free completely.

"We don't wanna be expelled, so we'll take your extra lesson." Soul says from the blade of his scythe. "But I gotta say, I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh." He continues.

"If you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you. You can escape from fear and be free." Sid tells them. Shadow just narrows his eyes at this.

"That's wrong and you know it." Maka argues. "You were never the type of man who would say that."

"You'll understand when you're _dead_!" Sid exclaims as he jumps towards the Scythe Myster, swinging his tombstone to take her head off. But before he can reach her, the chain from Tsubaki's weapon form wraps around it and stops it in place.

"Blackstar!" Maka shouts out in surprise.

"There'll be no need to thank me for the lesson. It's on the house." Blackstar quips, still holding Sid in place.

"I never was the kind of man…" Sid begins, swinging his tombstone and bringing Blackstar towards him. "To hold back!" He exclaims, following the direction of the tombstone, and swinging it in a circle to hit Blackstar's back. The Dark Arms Myster follows with the hit, and flips so that he lands on his feet next to Maka. "I'd recommend you just give up. You one star Mysters don't have a chance of beating me." Sid tells them, just before the blade of a katana is seen sticking out of his chest where his heart would be.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a one star Myster. Isn't it?" Shadow asks from his place behind the zombie, before bringing the katana slicing down from Sid's chest to his right hip. And then jumping backwards out of his range.

"Attacking while your enemies back is turned. Quite the smart move Shadow. But…" Sid begins, before swinging around and throwing the tombstone at the ninja. Said ninja dodges out of the way, but doesn't expect for Sid to run with it and punch him in the gut when he does so. "Not very effective against a zombie." Sid continues, before Shadow is sent flying back by the force of the punch, coughing up spit and blood when he lands.

"Shit! Shadow!" Soul exclaims as Sid picks up his tombstone from the ninja's previous spot.

"Now then kids…" Sid begins, turning around to face the Mysters and weapons once again. "It's time for second period. Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding." He announces, readying his tombstone once again as the wound that Shadow had given him begins to bleed slightly, but heal slowly as well. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. When this lesson is over, you're all gonna die." He tells them.

"Then I guess we'll be skipping class today. Think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." Maka quips with a glare, before rushing forwards and bringing Soul down in a slash. Only for it to be blocked by Sid.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of weapon and Myster." Sid tells them after pushing them back as Blackstar comes dive bombing from above.

"You're giving advice to the enemy?!" Blackstar exclaims in surprise, while in the process giving away his position.

"I've always been an enthusiastic educator!" The zombie yells out as he swings his tombstone around, successfully hitting Blackstar's foot and sending him flying away. "That's the kind of man I was. And now I'll teach you how to die!" He shouts out, getting wide eyes from Blackstar. "The living dead!" Sid shouts out, bringing his tombstone down on Blackstar and bringing them both to the ground, sending a cross of flames up into the sky, and filling the surrounding area with smoke.

"Blackstar!" Maka shouts out in alarm.

"Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding. Looks like class is over. Ready to die yet girl?" Sid asks Maka. "Well what do you say? Aren't you afraid of dying? If you become a zombie, then you'll be free of that fear forever." Sid tries.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Blackstar's voice rings out, the Dark Arms Myster in question rising from the ground with blood trickling down his forehead. "You're preaching is giving me a damn headache old man. I'm not listening to any lesson of yours. It doesn't matter what you say. Who's going to listen to a rotting corpse like you, as long as there's a big star like me around?!" Blackstar yells out, sending Tsubaki's chain towards the undead teacher. "Being a three star Myster doesn't matter!" He continues as the zombie dodges the two chains that whip past him, only to leave him open to a kick from the Dark Arms Myster. "Because I am, Blackstar!" He shouts out, only for Sid to be sent skidding back a few feet, before leaping out of Blackstar's range.

"Damn Blackstar, I have to say that near the beginning there, I thought that you had something going." Shadow says, appearing in the air behind Sid, before hitting the zombie in the small of his back with the hilt of his katana. Successfully causing him to stop in mid-air. "But then you lost me when you started boasting about yourself." Shadow continues with a smirk, before spinning and sending an Axe kick to Sid's head. Sending the zombie down to the ground in front of Maka.

"People need fear in their lives! It's how we learn to live with it!" Maka shouts out as Sid turns to face her, just before sending a kick to his face. The blow causes him to lose a grip on his tombstone, and go flying back a little. When Sid lands, Maka tightens her grip on Soul, before the two of them begin to speak in hushed voices. Once they stop, Maka spins Soul in a circle above her head, before bringing him down so that his blade is pointing to the sky. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" She exclaims with Soul, before Soul's blade begins to glow a bright blue. "The legendary super skill of the Scythe Myster. Witch Hunter!" She exclaims, swinging Soul towards Sid, only to slip on the muddy ground and send it towards Blackstar instead. Luckily, the Dark Arms Myster manages to dodge out of the way in time, before glaring at her.

"Are you trying to kill us?! Come on Maka!" Blackstar yells out in annoyance.

"Nice! This is all your fault! Do it right idiot!" Maka yells at Soul while Shadow and Sid watch with sweatdrops.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Why is this my fault?! You're the idiot here! Getting mad at me for nothing! Die!" He yells out. As the two continue to bicker, Sid watches with wide eyes.

"That was incredible power." He comments.

"As expected from Maka." Shadow agrees, before suddenly swinging his katana in an attempt to take off Sid's arm. Unfortunately, the zombie saw this coming, and digs into the ground. "Damn." Shadow curses, just before Sid comes tunneling up behind Maka. As he tries to attack her, Blackstar gets in his way, and blocks the attack. After he does so, Sid digs back into the ground. As Maka and Blackstar continue to stand in place, Blackstar comments on how Sid is using the first assassin rule, and how he's going to use the second. Just before the graveyard is covered in a chain star.

"Trapstar." Blackstar announces. As everyone waits with baited breath, Shadow keeps his gaze locked on Maka and Soul. Knowing that they won't know what to do when Blackstar activates the Trapstar. Suddenly, the earth breaks apart as Sid comes up through it wielding the sharpened stick from earlier. "Trapstar activate!" Blackstar announces. Once he does so, Shadow runs through the chains, dodging past all of them and grabbing Maka by the waist as she holds Soul.

"What the?! Shadow?!" She shouts out in surprise.

"I think that it's about time to send you back to the grave." Blackstar quips. "You really stink." He tells the zombie as all the chains wrap around him. Once that's done, Shadow puts Maka and Soul back on the ground.

"You're welcome." He comments, before turning to Blackstar. "Next time, make sure to warn them. If I wasn't here, it's likely they would have been caught in the trap as well." He tells the Dark Arms Myster with a slight glare.

"Yeah, yeah. What's important is that we got Sid. Now, we just need to find the guy that made him a zombie." Blackstar says with a wave of his hand. Shadow rolls his eyes at this, but nods all the same. Then the group turns to Sid.

"Well Sid?" Shadow asks. Sid just glares up at them with defiance in his eyes.

"I'm not one to go spilling secrets. That's not the kind of man I was." He tells them. Shadow shrugs before pulling out a kunai.

"So be it." He says, walking towards the zombie as he spins the kunai on his finger.

**Location: The Death Room**

Currently in the Death Room, Death and his son Death the Kid are having a conversation about what has just transpired, while Kid's weapons Liz and Patty continue to stare at the mirror that was used to watch the battle. "You saw him, right Patty?" Liz asks. Patty nods in response.

"Yup, Shadow was with them." She tells her sister in her usual perky voice.

"It's been a while. The last time we saw him was on our second to last "job"." Liz says, referring to the time when they'd been classic thugs on the streets, before Kid had seen them robbing a warehouse and offered them a job as his weapons.

"Do you think we'll see him in person some point soon?" Patty asks. Liz just shrugs.

"Who knows?" She asks, but continues to stare at the mirror all the same. Thinking about the different times that she and her sister had run-ins with the ninja during their time on the streets. As well as other times that they'd seen him. Times that were much different than their last few encounters.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I'll admit that I wasn't really expecting for so many people to PM me about updating this. I expected maybe one or two people. Instead, I got quite a few. So, for all of you who were waiting for it, here's the next chapter in "Soul Eater and a Ninja".**

**A few things about this story, as well as my others. Note that because I am now back in school, updates are going to take longer to get out. So, for those of you who loved the times when I would update stories every two to three days, well… Let's just say it's going to be a while before that happens again.**

**But, let's focus on one main thing that was talked about in this chapter. Blair and Shadow's (John's) relationship. Since there were two other episodes that happened before this one in the actual anime, I decided that a couple weeks would have passed by over those two episodes. So, Blair and Shadow have been together for two weeks. Now, because it's been two weeks and they're only just now kissing, they have not moved further than that yet. And as for Limes and Lemons in this fanfiction… Well, Limes are a high possibility with how Shadow is paired with ****_Blair_****. But Lemons… Well, you'll probably be able to tell if this fanfiction goes from T to M.**

**Another thing about Blair. Yes, I changed her outfit earlier than the anime. Why? Because to me she looks better that way, and since it's fanfiction… I do whatever the hell I want. But if you don't like that, just imagine her with her witch outfit until the episode that she actually changes it.**

**Anyways, for those of you who have commented, favorite, and followed this story, I'd just like to thank you all. And for those of you who have read this far into it, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you all next time!**


End file.
